<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As Advertised by DevineMandate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110324">As Advertised</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevineMandate/pseuds/DevineMandate'>DevineMandate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sour, Savory, Sweet [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevineMandate/pseuds/DevineMandate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just smut, people. I don't have any real character development for you.  Follows on from "Course He Does".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sour, Savory, Sweet [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As Advertised</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sex in this goes somewhat similar to the first smut I wrote, "Struck" (though there are definitely distinctions). So avoid if that didn't work for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin slams his flat's door shut.  Strike watches Robin grab the bag of food out of his hand and swing it deftly onto a nearby shelf before she throws herself at him.  She’s frantic with need, one arm on his back, another sliding down to grip his arse, her tongue in his mouth.  </p><p>Strike has always liked when women take some initiative in kissing.  It’s nice to feel something of theirs inside him since he will never exactly know what being penetrated by your lover is like (unless he someday explores different avenues, so to speak, with a trusted partner, avenues he is not currently interested in exploring).  He both envies and does not envy the intensity that must come with accepting and desiring another person inside yourself.  In heterosexual relationships, women take so much more risk with sex than men do: their lot in life is to be attracted to a statistically rougher and more violent set of human beings who might assault or rape them and whom they often have no defense against in a one-on-one situation.  They are made even more vulnerable by a world where power structures favor this more violent set of human beings, and the threat of unwanted pregnancy always looms.  In addition, their social standing can suffer or they may face judgment or exile from their community if they choose to embrace the very thing that nature tells them to embrace, if they sleep with “too many” people, or the “wrong” person, or if they aren't married.</p><p>No, he doesn’t envy them their lot.  But he still would like to know what it’s like to feel the sexual surge that would come from someone actually entering you, what it's like making yourself so vulnerable on purpose.</p><p>All of this flashes through his head in a quarter of a second before his mind is occupied fully again by Robin.  He is once again glad that she is an active lover, really participating, not just letting herself be kissed and stroked, doing her own share of kissing and stroking.  He runs his hands up and down her arms and shoulders as she continues to squeeze his bottom.</p><p>The press and crush of her breasts against him is fantastic.</p><p>Strike thinks Robin is probably not quite the biggest woman he’s been with in this regard, but she is certainly no further down than third on the (admittedly somewhat demeaning) list, and he wasn’t in love with those other girls.  Her waist is also a bit smaller than seems fair for someone with breasts so large, so that her breasts seem even more like an adornment, a beautiful decoration.</p><p>Frankly speaking, he wants to see her tits as soon as he can.  But he’s waited three years; he can wait a few more minutes and do the job properly.  He has a lot to live up to, after all.</p><p>His hands are on her back now, and sliding down to cup the delicious, soft curve of her arse on both sides, alternately stroking and gripping her through the dress as their tongues swirl around and against one another, now his in her mouth, now hers in his.</p><p>He pulls back to ask her, “Can I turn you around?  Is it okay if I touch you from behind?  I don’t want to do anything that makes you feel unsafe.”</p><p>She smiles warmly at him, clearly touched.  “You can do anything you want to me.  I know I’m safe with you.”</p><p>He smiles.  “You’re on,” he says, and takes her by the shoulders, turning her around firmly but not too fast.  There’s a full-length mirror hanging on this side of the flat’s door, and so Strike can watch himself touching her, can watch her watching him touch her.  He puts his hands on her waist and slides up and down the sides of her body, feeling the out-in-out of her breasts, waist, and hips.  He kisses the back of her neck and upper back for a minute, making her shiver, one hand on her arse, the other brushing up and down her neck and collarbone.</p><p>Finally he does what he's been waiting to do since he saw her in the dress (today… and all those years ago at Vashti), and cups her still covered breasts, Robin sighing happily. Their weight is warm and ripe and heavy and buoyant in his hands as he lightly clutches them, moving his hands all around them, sliding over the top of them, down past the nipples that he can already feel hardening, and to the underside so that he can lift them and feel the heft of their entirety; the feel of her tits is everything he could have ever dreamed. He actually can't quite hold the full plentitude of her breasts with his hands, and his hands are not small.</p><p>Now he slides his fingers towards the tips of her breasts.  He uses his thumbs to make light swirls there and finds her nipples.  She gasps as they stiffen even more inside her dress, and then he moves his fingers lightly over her entire areolae, now drawing circles around her nipples with his index finger, now pulling her nipples ever so slightly away from her body without actually pinching them.  She writhes a little and gasps again.</p><p>Strike moves one hand down her stomach and between Robin’s legs and grabs softly, then presses a finger against her (he can feel that her knickers are gratifyingly damp, even through the dress’s fabric) to press the button atop her opening, his other hand still moving on one nipple.  She bucks and her head falls back onto his shoulder.</p><p>“Cormoran, take my clothes off and fuck me.”  Robin’s “fuck” sounds to Strike like “fook”, and his heart beats even harder.</p><p>“Clothes off, yes.  Fuck you, no.  Not yet.”</p><p>He unzips the dress and watches as the fantasy of that dress hitting his floor finally is reality.  Then he looks up and sees Robin in the mirror in bra and pants.  Her body is glorious.  The freckles that are visible on her creamy skin add another layer of attractiveness for Strike, her thighs are beautiful and smooth, and now he slides a hand over her stomach as he kisses one ear lobe and then the other.  Then he brings both hands behind Robin and unhooks her bra.  She gasps and then looks at Strike in the mirror and smiles lustily as he pushes the straps off of her shoulders and the bra hits the floor.</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ,” says Strike, for Robin’s breasts are beautiful as well as big, nipples bright pink against the cream of her skin, symmetrical.  He has never seen a better pair of tits in real life or pornography, and Strike has looked at his share of pornography, and slept with more than his share of women.</p><p>
  <i>Thank you, God, for making her a sex goddess as well as a wonderful human being.</i>
</p><p>“Approve, do you?” says Robin, and she is smirking.</p><p>“Yeah, I do,” says Strike and he moves her to the bed and lies her on her back and strips off his shirt and takes off his shoes, and climbs atop her to straddle her, his hands finally, finally, finally holding her naked breasts, lightly manipulating her nipples to make her feel as fantastic as she makes him feel.</p><p>********</p><p>Robin has had her nipples rolled and pinched, of course, but there is a delicacy to Strike’s ministrations that she’s never experienced before.  He starts so softly, but increases the amount of pressure just a little, then backs off again, devoting attention to every portion of each nipple. He is hitting the perfect mid-point between stroking and squeezing, her nipples growing more and more turgid, until they are stiffer and stick out further from her body than has ever happened before, like they could cut glass, and she can hardly believe there is so much surface area on each of them, every square millimeter sensitive and singing with incredible, fantastic sensation.  He skims the top of each nipple with his thumbs, his forefingers circling the base and sides of them, squeezing just a bit more than before.  It’s perfect, heat and electricity surging from her breasts to her cunt.</p><p>“Oh God, it’s perfect, oh keep going, Cormoran, it’s perfect, yes, Cormoran, yes.” She reaches up to bury her hands in his chest hair and flexes her fingers as she runs her hands through it, finally knowing its density and texture firsthand. </p><p>“You don’t know what perfect is yet,” and after a few more seconds, he lowers his mouth to one of her breasts and wraps his mouth around the entirety of her areola, presses his tongue flat against it, and licks the whole thing, long and slow and lovingly, over and over again without removing his mouth, and she moans at his warm tongue making delicious circles of warm pleasure, bathing the tip of her breast so that her nipple softens again and relaxes beautifully into the heat of his mouth.  For now, the sensation is one of wetness and warmth, but as he goes on, his mouth closes tighter, and now he is sucking her entire areola with just a bit more urgency, and she feels herself beginning to stiffen again.  Now his mouth closes around her nipple and he sucks and licks it loosely, then closes more tightly and he sucks urgently, and she has never, never, ever, ever, in all her life felt anything like it.  The level of delight she is experiencing would only ever have been associated with her clitoris up to now, and Cormoran is only getting started...he moves his mouth to her other nipple and similarly urges it to subsequently relax and stiffen with his mouth, and then he raises his hand to the breast he does not have in his mouth, and strokes and squeezes again, the wetness his mouth left behind making the slide of his fingers slick and warm.</p><p>She feels she might die if she doesn’t feel his cock inside her soon.  “You need to fuck me, Cormoran, now!”</p><p>He looks up at her with hooded, lustful eyes, his mouth still on her breast, and says, without taking his mouth off of her, “Not yet.”</p><p>The hand he is not using to stroke her nipple slides down her stomach, and three fingers go into the waistband of her knickers.  She trembles with anticipation, and then he removes his fingers from inside her pants and presses the heel of his hand with just the right amount of pressure against her still covered clitoris.  Her hips jerk involuntarily and then she presses the mound and the button against him, thrusting into his hand, him pressing back just enough to make the tortuous, beautiful ache and throb radiate beautifully out from her center.  She presses herself into his hand again and again, his other hand and his mouth still at her breasts. His hand and mouth switch from one breast to the other, and finally he reaches into her pants in earnest and slides his index finger inside her.</p><p>“Oh fuck, Cormoran. Another, please."</p><p>He obliges and sticks his middle finger in too.  He shoots them in and out, fucking her with them, and she is writhing and moaning, and his mouth is off of her so that he can watch and feel what works for her, reaching back and up inside her, and finally adding his thumb to the mix, gently circling and pressing against her clit.</p><p>Robin feels like she is in danger of dying of sensation, like if she feels any better than she currently does, her mind or heart will not be able to take it, and she’ll have an embolism or go into cardiac arrest. </p><p>But more than that even, she just wants Strike inside her.</p><p>“You have to fuck me, Cormoran, please!” she begs him.</p><p>He smiles at her, and repeats, “Not yet.”</p><p>Without further warning, his fingers are gone, wiped quickly on the sheets, and her knickers are yanked off, and Strike scooting down the bed and pushing her thighs apart before he brings his mouth down to her.</p><p>Robin is about to say that she should clean herself up a bit if he is going to do that, but before she gets the chance, she shouts in surprise and celebration.  His tongue is immediately on the right spot, first lapping at the ridge at the bottom of her clit, and then flicking it delicately with his tongue.  Oral sex has never been close to this good for her before.</p><p>“Holy shit, Cormoran, oh fuck, that’s amazing, your tongue is magic!”</p><p>He stops licking her into paradise for a moment to say, “Just wait till you feel my cock.”  Then he keeps licking her.</p><p>“Oh yes,” she whispers, overwhelmed by lust and sensation.  “Mmmm yes, that’s good, good, good.”</p><p>He spends a couple of minutes tending to her this way, alternating speeds and tongue stiffness levels to keep her guessing and inflict delight appropriately, sometimes watching the strain of her ecstasy on her face. She closes her eyes and lets herself just feel it. God, it’s so incredibly sexy to know it is <i>Cormoran</i> making her feel like this.  Then Strike adds to the already impossible amount of pleasure by raising his hands and caressing the sides of her wet nipples, stroking the tops and surrounding them with his fingers, pulling them gently away from her as though sucking them with his fingers, his tongue still working between her legs. </p><p>“Oh my God, Cormoran, I...I might come, holy shit!”</p><p>Strike barely increases the pace of his tongue on her clit and pinches her nipples with a bit more force than he has up to now. </p><p>“I’m comiiiiiiiing, holy fuuuuuck, Cormoran, don’t stop, don’t stop, oh my God, I love you, yes!”</p><p>He watches for the moment when he needs to stop, making his pace frantic when she is frantic, and slowing down as her thrashing slows.  Finally, he removes his tongue and hands as she relaxes fully into the bed, recovering from the intensity, happy.</p><p>She is still riding the very last waves of euphoria when Strike puts his mouth on one of her nipples again, surrounding the areola once more with his lips.  She is about to protest that if he sucks now, it will be too much sensation for her, but his tongue is soft and warm and his mouth gentle and slow as he laps and suckles, ever so delicately.  Instead of the sensation being too much, it is like pudding after a meal, and she feels warm and relaxed and happy and like the feeling of orgasm is slightly prolonged.  After fifteen or twenty seconds, he moves to the other breast, spends the same amount of time there.  By the end of that, Robin is in aching need again, wanting him inside her right this moment, but before she can say anything, Strike says:</p><p>“NOW, it’s time for me to fuck you.”  Robin shudders at his tone.</p><p>He digs into the bedside table drawer for a condom, and then Robin says, clinical for just a moment.  “Have you been careful up to now, Cormoran?  Is there any way you could have an infection or disease?”</p><p>She can see that’s he's a little hurt, but also recognises it’s a perfectly reasonable question.  “Yeah, condoms all the way, right through Charlotte.  No problems at the last annual.”</p><p>“Good.  I’m on the pill, and have found it effective on its own as birth control, and used condoms with John.  Do you feel okay to dispense with the condom at that point?”</p><p>It's clear from his face that if he'd known this was where she was going, he wouldn’t even have bothered being offended.  “...I don’t think ‘okay’ is the word, Robin.”  He’s looking at her, her whole body, trying to consume her with his eyes; she's thinking of how there will be no barrier at all between them in a moment, not even a latex one.</p><p>She smiles at his desperate lust, and then sits up to whisper in his ear: "You seem to like making me wait tonight, but I think we've waited long enough, don't you?"</p><p>"Yes," says Strike, "but I'm afraid you're going to have to wait just a bit longer. Leg and all." He smiles, then takes off his trousers.</p><p>He is removing his leg and Robin watches. He sees her doing so and lifts an eyebrow.</p><p>Robin says, "So I can know how to help next time."</p><p>Strike's eyes soften and he says, "I don't deserve you, Robin."</p><p>"Maybe," says Robin, smiling. "But you have me."</p><p>Strike sets his leg aside and says, "I certainly do."</p><p>He sits on the bed and removes his pants. </p><p>"Oh my God," says Robin, staring at his generous length and girth, much bigger than John (who was himself much bigger than Matthew). </p><p>"Approve, do you?" says Strike, grinning. Then he is kneeling between her legs, which are parted for him, guiding himself into place by feel and not sight, his eyes on her face.</p><p>He is at her opening, but hasn't gone in yet, just presses there without actually entering. They look into each other's eyes, and Strike says, "I love you, Robin", and then he drives into her.</p><p>Robin has never experienced anything like this in her life.  He’s considerably longer and wider than either man she slept with before this, and it feels like he is widening <i>her</i> a little, like she’s tightly gripped around his length and he is making a little more room for himself.  It’s <i>so</i> intense.</p><p>“Oh Cormoran, oh God, that’s so good, yes, please, I want it.”</p><p>He drives in further, and Robin feels she might burst with happiness and sensation.  She opens her eyes and sees him looking down at her face.</p><p>“It’s amazing.” She’s whispering to him as she looks up at him.  “Cormoran, it’s never felt so good, I can’t believe it, please, yes, it's beautiful.”</p><p>He’s thrusting fairly slowly now but deeply, and gazing at her tenderly.  He says, “I can’t believe it either,” and then he lowers himself most of the way onto her, so that their chests and stomachs are pressed together as he puts his head next to her ear, continuing to thrust, more shallowly at this angle.  “Robin, it feels so good inside you, your cunt feels so good wrapped around my cock.  I love you.  I’m so happy.”</p><p>He lifts himself up again and thrusts further inside her over and over, sending delight through her body, making sweet, delicious love to her. </p><p>"It's so gooood," she says. "You make it feel so good."</p><p>He responds by taking each of her spread legs in his hands, pushing his hands all the way out to her ankles and then brings her legs together in front of him, and pushes her legs back so that her feet are almost to her head as he thrusts inside her.</p><p>His strength and the sensations with her legs pushed back trigger her orgasm. It's like a nuclear bomb. </p><p>"GOD I'M COMING THANK YOU CORMORAN THANK YOU GOD IT'S INCREDIBLE OH OH OHHHHHHHHH!"</p><p>He pistons inside her until the unbelievably powerful sensations recede and then lowers her legs on either side of him, and puts his face next to her as before, still inside her.</p><p>"Did I live up to the hype?" he says.  He actually sounds a little worried. </p><p>She hums a small laugh, and coos and strokes his hair. </p><p>"It was amazing, Cormoran. I couldn't think about anything but the way you make me feel. I want it. I want you. I've never come like that in my life. It's like I was exploding."</p><p>"Good," he says, and pulls out of her without warning, making her gasp.  Then he lies back on the bed and says, "Get on top of me, Robin, and ride me until I come inside you."</p><p>She is immediately lustful again and sits up quickly and straddles him and grabs his cock and grins at him. "Yes sir, Mr. Strike, sir."</p><p>And she lowers herself onto him with a shout of desire and ecstasy, already fucking him at speed, him mirroring her pace. </p><p>She comes after about ten thrusts, he's pushing so hard and so far up into her. "Yes, Cormoran, I'm coming." She whispers this time. "Oh God, give it to me, yes yes yes yes yes God."</p><p>He is staring at her chest as she bounces and comes, and when the intensity of her orgasm fades, she lowers her chest into his face, and he suckles once again, teasing her. </p><p>"Oh," she says. "Oh fuck, I'm going to come again. You're rubbing the front of me inside so RIGHT." He thrusts and sucks harder and she is coming, yes, she is, she is.</p><p>"Yes Cormoran YES, fuck me and suck my tits and make me come."</p><p>Strike shouts, a stifled shout with his mouth still around her nipple, pounding up and in to her, and he unlatches and falls back onto the pillow and shouts, "KEEP FUCKING ME ROBIN IT'S SO GOOD I'M COMING I'M COMING I'M COMING OHHHHHHHHHH".</p><p>Robin loves the look on his face as she rides his cock all the way through his pleasure, how he is no longer really here but consumed by the orgasm she has given him, and finally he grabs her waist to make her stop, and looks up at her. </p><p>"That was <i>so</i> good, Robin. It's never been that good for me the first time, and we have months and years to improve." He is smiling at her; she has never seen him so honestly and unabashedly happy.</p><p>"Oh it was wonderful, Cormoran. Unparalleled for me, you're the real deal, the one women wish they had in bed."</p><p>Suddenly, unexpectedly even to herself, she sobs once and says, "I've never met anyone like you. How can you also be so good at this with me?"</p><p>She lowers herself onto his chest and she weeps gently as he holds her. </p><p>"I don't want to ruin it, but I just never thought this would happen and it hurt for so long to love you, and now you're inside me and oh it's too much, too good for me to take all at once." She sobs again and continues to cry as his arms wrap tighter around her. </p><p>"You're ruining nothing, Robin. I feel the same way about you. Twelve hours ago, this was a pipe dream. Thank goodness you're so brave, my love, or I might have suffered forever. Thank you for having the courage I never did."</p><p>Robin is crying harder now, his words are so kind and he's called her "my love" and she is so desperately in love with him.</p><p>Finally she slows down and says shakily: "Okay, okay. You're welcome. I love you."</p><p>She gives him a watery smile as she gets up and slips off of him to go to the bathroom and clean up before his semen can drip out of her and onto the floor.</p><p>When she's sorted herself and comes out of the bathroom, Strike has not put his leg back on, but is standing at the table, having warmed up the Thai food and packed away half of the pad thai and two of the spring rolls already.</p><p>She walks over to the bed and says, keeping her tone serious: "I didn't say you could eat. Not till two in the morning, remember? Your only job between now and then is to fuck me, understand?"</p><p>He grins and says, "Yes, Ms. Ellacott, your orders are understood. It's not just my job tonight, though, afraid it's going to take years to do this properly."</p><p>And he hops over to the bed and leans against it, and kisses her, a kiss that holds the promise of years of beautiful love and delightful sex.</p><p>"Love you."</p><p>"I love you too. I want you, again, now."</p><p>And so they have sex again, over and over that night and for the rest of their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>